The invention concerns a crop pick-up arrangement with a height gauge arrangement with a pivot arm assembly that is supported in bearings so as to pivot vertically at the rear region of the crop pick-up arrangement and a height gauge arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,240 discloses a crop pick-up arrangement with support wheels, each of which is attached by means of a pivot arm assembly to a side wall. The pivot arm assembly is retained by means of a vertical and a horizontal bearing and can be pivoted vertically as well as horizontally in such a way that the support wheel can be pivoted in a free space behind the crop pick-up arrangement in order to reduce its transport width.
WO-A1-98/17096 teaches the attachment of a support wheel at each side of a so-called pick-up by means of a pivot arm assembly that is configured in the shape of an inverted xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d. The size, shape, and arrangement of the pivot arm assembly is selected in such a way that a large free space exists between the wheel and the pick-up which prevents harvested crop from accumulating there.
EP-A-383 121 and EP-368 430 each show an agricultural harvesting machine with a roller feeler arrangement where on each side of a crop pick-up arrangement several roller feelers are attached to a pivot arm assembly spaced at intervals in direction of operation in a tandem or dual swinging arrangement.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the roller feelers must either be pivoted at great technical cost or disassembled during transport on public roads due to the great width of the crop pick-up arrangement.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved height gauge arrangement for a crop pick-up or the like.
An object of the invention is to provide a height gauge arrangement that includes a combination of a gauge wheel and a skid shoe.
Another object of the invention is to provide a height gauge arrangement for use with a crop pick-up including pick-up devices such as transversely spaced tines, with the skid shoe being narrower than the spacing between the pick-up devices. In this way, the pivot arm assembly for the skid shoe can be located within the effective width of the crop pick-up arrangement and can be supported on the ground so that the skid shoe has room between the pick-up devices of the crop pick-up arrangement or between these and the ground. Accordingly, the skid shoe can extend into the pick-up region of the crop pick-up arrangement and thereby react before these come into contact with an obstacle or an irregularity in the ground. Since the pivot arm assembly is supported on the wheel at the end opposite the skid shoe and thereby forms a lever arm about a bearing located in between, the lift path is reduced.
If the skid shoe is narrower than the spacing between the pick-up devices of the crop pick-up arrangement, it can extend between these, does not hinder these, and can be configured to almost such a height as the pick-up devices project beyond the stripper vanes of the crop pick-up arrangement.
A plate-shaped skid shoe can be arranged underneath the pick-up devices due to its flat configuration and thereby can be configured considerably wider, which results in a low ground pressure. Vertical stiffening frames and ribs can be provided between the pick-up devices that protect the skid shoe against bending.
The position of the pivot point of the pivot arm assembly on the wheel, generally underneath the point at which the crop pick-up arrangement is attached to a rotobaler or a similar harvesting or crop recovery machine, leads to an adequate sensitivity when uneven ground is encountered on the one hand, and on the other hand, excessively strong reactions are avoided.
If several skid shoes are provided, for example, three to ten, the ground pressure of each individual skid shoe is reduced on the one hand, and on the other hand, the likelihood is reduced so that there is no reaction to an obstacle. Several skid shoes can be connected to the pivot arm assembly by means of a sort of balance arrangement or equalization arrangement so that the pivot arm assembly is actuated only if an obstacle is detected, for example, by two adjacent skid shoes. In this way, the possibility is also avoided that the crop pick-up arrangement is lowered, if the skid shoe, for example, sinks into a furrow.
The skid shoes and the wheels and possibly even the wheels of the machine to which the crop pick-up arrangement is attached could be arranged in one alignment; but this is not mandatory. Rather, an offset arrangement of the skid shoes and wheels can have the result, for example, in case a skid shoe steps into a furrow, then the wheel rolling to the side of the furrow can provide at least a minimum of support. Furthermore, in this way the spacial relationships of the configuration can be considered. A pivot shaft provided for this purpose extends over the crop pick-up arrangement so far as is required in order to engage all skid shoes and wheels.
An elastic configuration of the pivot arm assembly, for example, that is composed of an elastic material or that is composed of several parts or arms connected to each other elastically, has the advantage that load peaks, particularly at high contact velocities, can be avoided. On the other hand, load peaks can also be avoided by the provision of a spring of any desired type between the skid shoe or the wheel and the pivot arm assembly.
Rounded edges on the skid shoe reduce the danger of harvested crop or other objects becoming caught on the skid shoe during skidding over the ground and accumulating there. Particularly, the frictional resistance is reduced during the skidding over the ground.
A preload of the pivot arm assembly, relative to the crop pick-up arrangement, is established in such a way, that with the skid shoe located at the underside of the crop pick-up arrangement, there is the advantage that the skid shoe does not dig into the ground upon the lowering of the crop pick-up arrangement and is thereby possibly damaged; rather, the wheel is forced downward thereby so that it first touches the ground upon the lowering of the crop pick-up arrangement and then rolls along the ground, without experiencing any problems. If, in another embodiment, the preload operates in such a way that the wheel is pivoted upwards, this may have advantages during transportation over public roads, since the wheel comes to rest at a lower position than the skid shoe does when the crop pick-up arrangement is pivoted upward. In summary, the preload is applied in such a way and at such locations where it is useful in order to avoid the damage due to an uncontrolled movement of the pivot arm assembly.
The use of at least one stop in the one, the other or in both directions, prevents the pivot arm assembly with the skid shoe and the wheel from being pivoted too far away from the crop pick-up arrangement, and then projects so far that it could be a hindrance or hangs up during transport or in the operation.
Height gauge arrangements with the aforementioned characteristics can also be treated as independent units and can be attached subsequently to existing crop pick-up arrangements. Particularly, with rotobalers, rectangular balers, self-loading forage boxes, forage harvesters, swath pick-up arrangements, and the like, it is then possible to use crop pick-up arrangements, whose possible pick-up width corresponds generally to the maximum allowable transport width on public roads.